


Unconventional

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Edward visits Maes and Gracia for some one on two time.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Maes Hughes/Gracia Hughes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikaru9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/gifts).



> Originally written in 2003. This was *supposed* to be an ongoing story, and if I ever get all 10,000 of my other stories caught up, I might revisit this. Until then, it will just be a one-shot.

After glancing at his surroundings one last time—not that there was much to see at that hour of the night—Edward Elric walked up the small path to the front door of the house where the Hughes family resided. Deep down, he knew that he needn’t have worried; even if a nosy neighbor happened to spot him and question his intentions, his status as a State Alchemist was all the excuse he needed. Because when it came to the affairs of the nation, surely there was nothing suspicious about one member of the military meeting with another, even at such a late hour. One would think.  
  
A gloved hand curled around the doorknob and turned it ever so slowly. As expected, the door was unlocked. It was a necessary precaution when knocking or ringing might have awakened little girls sleeping soundly in their beds, dreaming whatever children tended to dream and blissfully unaware of the activities soon to take place in the next room over. While there would come a day when Ed would become a more permanent addition to the Hugheses’ relationship and, as a result, a more constant figure in Elysia’s life, today was not that day. Hence, discretion was key.  
  
Ed stepped inside the house and eased the door shut behind him. He immediately spotted Maes sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through an album filled with pictures of the most photographed little girl in the world, a goofy grin plastered on his otherwise handsome face. The teen quietly crossed the room and sat down next to him, and he tried not to stare too hard at the muscular thighs that peeked out from the shorts that the other man was wearing.  
  
“Isn’t she just the cutest thing you’ve ever seen in your life?” Maes asked as he pointed to a particularly endearing picture of a pigtailed Elysia glomping an oversized teddy bear.  
  
Even if Ed hadn’t agreed with Maes’ assessment, he was smart enough to know that there was only one answer that would have sufficed. It was the only answer Maes would have even heard.  
  
“Yes, she is.”  
  
Maes closed the album and set it aside, then quirked a brow at the young man. “You’re late,” he said, slinging an arm around Ed’s shoulder. “We were starting to think that you weren’t going to come.”  
  
They exchanged amused glances at his convenient choice of wording. Knowing Maes, it was absolutely intentional.  
  
“I had to think of a reason to tell Al why he couldn’t come with me,” Ed explained, removing his gloves and leaning into Maes’ side. “I finally told him that I had to discuss a top secret assignment with you and that it might take a while.”  
  
Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he reached out with his left hand and brought it to rest on Maes’ leg.  
  
“I really hate lying to him,” he added as he traced circles along Maes’ skin with his thumb. “But I couldn’t come up with anything else to say. I’m starting to run out of excuses.”  
  
“You could always try telling him the truth,” Maes offered.  
  
Ed nodded. “I’m going to,” he insisted. “I just need to figure out a way to make him understand. It’s not like I can just come right out and tell him that I’m having sex with you and your wife.”  
  
“Why not?” Not expecting an answer—not that Ed even had one to give—Maes rose to his feet. “Al is a pretty understanding boy, Ed. I think you need to give him a little more credit,” he said, taking Ed by the hand and pulling him up. “Come on, we don’t have all night. Unfortunately.”  
  
Unfortunately was right. Since the beginning of their... arrangement… time was a precious commodity, something there was never nearly enough of where their trysts were concerned. Ed thought, and hoped, that too would change eventually. But for now, all they could do was make the most of what little time they had together, such as it was.  
  
Ed entered the bedroom behind Maes and carefully shut the door behind him. He glanced across the room and smiled at the woman lying on the bed who was wearing a very short, very sheer black nightgown that did not leave much to the imagination.  
  
“Hi… Gracia.”  
  
He thought it a bit ironic that he still balked at using her first name so casually, considering the amount of sex they’d had over the past six months. But some habits just died harder than others.  
  
Gracia smiled warmly at him. “You’re late,” she gently admonished him.  
  
Ed could feel heat rising on his face, but it was not from the scolding. “Sorry.”  
  
Maes crawled into bed. “How do you think we should punish him?” he asked his wife as he took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. “A good spanking, perhaps?”  
  
“Hm… I don’t know if he’s ready for that yet.” Gracia patted a spot on the mattress between her and Maes. “Alright, young man. Get over here.”  
  
The young man, who rather liked the idea of being “punished” by the couple, peeled off his coat and kicked off his shoes. He could feel them staring at him as he continued undressing. The first few times had been awkward for him, having his body, more specifically his automail, so obviously on display. Now, however, it was no big deal. Both Maes and Gracia were intimately familiar with every inch of him now, flesh and metal, and Ed was as comfortable being naked around them as he was ever going to be.  
  
After stripping down to his boxer shorts, which were doing a piss poor job of hiding his erection, Ed climbed into the bed, snug between Maes and Gracia. Two sets of hands instantly descended upon him, one pair rough and firm, the other soft and smooth, both of them feeling and groping him everywhere. Gracia pulled him into a kiss as Maes’ hand disappeared beneath his boxers and Ed moaned and trembled beneath them, overwhelmed by the sensation of being kissed and fondled so thoroughly. And being sandwiched between the two of them was doing a grave injustice to his stamina, what with the way that Gracia’s breasts were pressing against his chest and Maes’ cock was pressing against his leg.  
  
“Slow down, honey,” Gracia murmured to Maes as she licked and nipped her way down Ed’s neck. “I don’t want him to come yet.”  
  
In the midst of all his panting, Ed felt the need to defend his honor. It was not as if he was some overly horny teenager after all.  
  
Well… okay, so he was. But still.  
  
“Hey, now,” he whispered shakily into Gracia’s hair. “I have s-some self-control, y-you know.”  
  
He hissed and jerked as Maes’ thumb glided across the tip of his cock and came very close to proving him wrong.  
  
Gracia broke away from Ed and stared intently at him, her face just as beautiful and kind as it always was in stark contrast to her eyes, which were filled with all sorts of lust and wicked intent.  
  
“Is that so?” she asked.  
  
She grabbed Ed’s hand and eased it between her legs, and once again, Ed came very close to eating his own words.  
  
“Show me,” she ordered him, pulling off her nightgown and letting it fall to the floor beside the bed.  
  
“You heard the woman,” Maes said as he let go of Ed and helped him out of his boxers before dealing with his own obstructive clothing.  
  
Ed let out a shuddering breath as he rolled his body on top of Gracia’s, his eyes wide and gawking openly at her naked body. He touched her all over, shyly and clumsily, all too aware of his own inexperience. While he was still lacking terribly in the art of foreplay, fortunately for him, Gracia never seemed to mind.  
  
He moaned again when she wrapped her arms and legs around him, bearing down, pulling him in for another kiss, her body soft and pliant beneath him, rubbing against him in all the right places.  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
Hearing such a positively dirty thing come out of Gracia’s mouth was all the inspiration that the teen needed. He shifted his hips, biting into his bottom lip as his cock moved over a small, soft patch of hair, sliding downward until it was buried in wet heat.  
  
 _“Ohhhhh…”_  
  
Ed shut his eyes and burrowed his face in Gracia’s neck. It was almost too much, the velvety warmth that surrounded him, but that he had already lasted this long was a testament to how far he had come since those first few fumbling times when he would orgasm embarrassingly fast. He tried to think of things that would take his mind off the fact that he was already dangerously close to succumbing, things like… alchemy… and… automail… and… wrenches… and… Armstrong? No, wait. That would not do at all. He wanted to maintain his hard-on, not lose it completely.  
  
When he felt ready to go on, Ed raised himself up on his arms and began to move. He had no idea how long he was going to last but he was determined to do his best. Gracia gave him a reassuring smile and urged him on, arching her back and snapping her hips to meet his thrusts.  
  
“Yes, Ed,” she whimpered, her nails scraping along skin and metal, encouraging him. “ _Yes_. Just like that.”  
  
Ed clenched his teeth, trying to hold back, which was extremely hard to do when he could feel each and every single pulse and throb of her pussy. But when a long, slick finger entered him, sliding all the way in to the knuckle, self-control became a thing of the past. His balls clenched and his instinct took over, causing him to buck frantically into her again and again while Maes worked in another digit and finger-fucked him from behind.  
  
“… gonna…” It was all the warning that Ed could manage.  
  
But it was Gracia who came first, crying out sharply into Ed’s shoulder. Ed felt a moment of wild triumph as she shuddered all around him before surrendering to his own well-deserved release, coming hard and deep inside her until his arms turned to rubber and all he could do was collapse on top of her, clinging to her as his cock went soft, his body alight with the kind of sexual pleasure that was unimaginable before the couple had ever so kindly relieved him of his virginity.  
  
He shivered as Maes withdrew his fingers and he found himself anticipating the day when the older man would work up to using more than just his fingers to fuck him. Ed turned and looked at the body part in question, nestled firmly in Maes’ grasp as he stroked it lazily. Their eyes met, and Ed could tell right away that Maes was anticipating the exact same thing. He gave Gracia a parting kiss before moving over to him, ignoring the protest of muscles that simply wanted to veg in the afterglow. Ed settled between Maes’ legs and hungrily watched the steady rise and fall of his hand. Gracia turned onto her side to watch them, with one arm tucked behind her now haphazard brown hair and the other resting against her stomach.  
  
Ed pushed Maes’ hand aside. He then leaned down and took in as much of the other man’s cock as his mouth would allow. Maes grabbed a handful of blond locks and began to thrust repeatedly between his lips, carefully but in no way gently. Just the way that Ed had grown to like it, especially now that he could handle the rough treatment without gagging. He had no idea why it turned him on so much to let Maes fuck his mouth like that, as evidenced by the way his cock was slowly twitching back to life. But it did. So very much.  
  
His eyes fluttered closed as Maes pushed in, sliding between his lips and over his tongue until he hit the back of Ed’s throat. Ed tried to relax, tried to let more of him in, but for now, this would have to do. Not that Maes was complaining. Gracia scooted over towards him, her hand settling along the back of his neck, guiding him downward. Ed could feel one lovely breast come to rest against his arm and in his eagerness he was half-tempted to suck on that, too.  
  
Maes was breathing harder now, the fingers in Ed’s hair clamping down. A moan rose in his chest, low and desperate. Ed attempted to prepare himself for the inevitable, but try as he might, he was still caught off guard by the sudden explosion inside of his mouth. He swallowed what he could and sputtered out the rest, then swallowed some more when it became evident that Maes was not quite finished making a mess of him. Eventually, _finally_ , he went limp and let out a long and contented sigh.  
  
Ed sat up on his knees with a tired grunt and wiped off his mouth and chin with the back of his left hand. He then yelped as Maes snatched him down for a greedy kiss, and he was reminded once again of his original assumption that it was bad manners to kiss someone after they came in your mouth; boy, had he been wrong about that one. Ed flopped down beside the other man and made sure there was enough room for Gracia, who curled up beside him. Arms and legs wrapped possessively around him, and Ed gladly let it happen, his sore lips curving into a satisfied smile. As mind-numbingly wonderful as the sex was, these were the moments that he enjoyed the most, the moments that made him realize that his feelings for Maes and Gracia were quickly becoming something else.  
  
Something… _more_.  
  
“How long are you staying tonight?” Gracia asked.  
  
“Not that long,” he replied reluctantly.  
  
No further words were spoken, although Ed almost informed her that he would have no intention of leaving at all if she kept insisting on rubbing his stomach like that. He had a feeling that she already knew.  
  
Alas, he had to go home sometime. At that very moment, Al was waiting for him— and probably playing with the stray cat he thought that Ed knew nothing about.  
  
But Ed did not want to think about leaving just yet. So instead, he turned onto his right side, pulling Gracia close behind him. He let his left arm drape across Maes’ chest and scrunched his nose as the man’s beard scratched lightly against his forehead. He then closed his eyes, thinking all sorts of happy thoughts, and nothing else mattered after that.  
  
Until it was time to leave.  
  
*****  
  
“Welcome back, Brother!” Al greeted him, suspiciously chipper.  
  
Ed tried not to smile. He would have thought that a large and seemingly menacing suit of armor would sport a much better poker face.  
  
“You smell like cat,” he calmly pointed out as he slung his coat over a nearby chair.  
  
“Oh… well… you see… um…”  
  
Al chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his metal head as he tried to explain what Ed knew all along. Ed cruelly watched him squirm for a little while before bursting into a grin.  
  
“It’s okay, Al,” he said. “You can keep the damn thing.”  
  
“… Really?”  
  
“Really.” Ed folded his arms and gazed sternly at his younger brother. “But you’re the one who’s going to clean up after it if it shits or pukes or does whatever other gross things that cats do,” he clarified. “Deal?”  
  
“Deal!” Al took off running, presumably to go rescue the cat from whatever hiding place he had fashioned for it. He stopped suddenly before he reached the door and turned back around. “Oh, I almost forgot. How’d everything go with Mr. Hughes?”  
  
“… Yeah. About that.”  
  
Slowly, Ed walked over to the sofa and sat down. He recalled Maes' words and supposed that there was no point in putting off the truth any longer.  
  
“There’s something that I need to tell you.”


End file.
